Your Song
by mayday16
Summary: High school love can be tough. Especially when the person you like is taken. & extremely popular. & a boy.. KendallxJames


**AN: So, I've never quite seen a story like this about Kendall and James. If there is, sorry to whoever did it first. I'm not ripping you off, I've had this for a while, I just only recently warped up the lose ends and finished the first chapter. Anyway, here it is. The first chapter of Your Song.**

* * *

><p>"And you can tell everybody this is your song<br>It may be quite simple but now that it's done

I hope you don't mind,  
>I hope you don't mind that I put down in words<br>How wonderful life is while you're in the world,"  
><em>-Your Song, Elton John<em>

* * *

><p>You ever have one of those days when, like, everything you try not to think about just pours into you like a huge shock wave and you just think about it? Like when your at a party and you do all kinda things you know aren't right, but you know you can just pretend it never happened later? But you never really are able to forget it and eventually it comes back at you like an essay you never did in history that brings you class average down like a mother fucker?<p>

Well, I kinda always knew I was into guys, just a little. There was always that part of me that wondered and that wanted to try something different, but then there was the other part of me that told me I shouldn't since that was frowned upon by Catholics, Muslims, and other major religions.

And, well, I always just accepted that. Or at least I had up until a year ago when someone moved here.

There I was in, um… in a class room; though, I'm pretty sure it was language, or maybe biology. Point was I was in an academic vicinity of some sort, when a pretty-

"Dude, who are you staring at?"

"Huh?" I asked, only half paying attention to what my best friend was saying. I mean, c'mon, I was in the middle of a deep, intellectual thought process.

Logan sighed as he repeated himself in a slightly louder voice, "I asked, who are you staring at?"

Realizing I was turned around, I faced the brunet, and flattened my mashed potatoes before replying, "No one."

Rolling his eyes at me Logan leaned to the side in his seat and looked in the direction of the crowded lunch room I had previously been staring at.

Why? Well, if I ask him he's say, 'Because I'm concerned, not nosy.'

"Oh man," he then began, his eyes looking past me "don't tell me you're crushing on who I think you're crushing on."

"What?" I asked. There was no way… I mean, it didn't matter how smart Logan was, there's no way he'd ever guess… something like that… right?

"C'mon Kendall, I'm not stupid. You're obviously crushing on Jo."

"… Jo?"

Oh.

Never mind.

"As your best friend I feel complied to tell you it'll never happen. Not only is she out of your league, but she also has a boyfriend."

"I don't like Jo." I responded, half amused at the irony that the person who I called my best friend would have just ruined any hope I'd ever had of getting with the person I like.

But it's not like that matters, since I don't like Jo.

"Then who do you keep staring at?" Logan countered, not buying that for one second.

I laughed at Logan's skeptical expression before putting some mashed potatoes in my mouth, "Dude, it's no one." I said again between mouthfuls as I turned back around to look at the other side of the lunch room.

"You totally like Jo."

Already getting annoyed with this conversation I snapped, "Alright, fine Logan, I'm so in love with Jo, almost as much as you're into Camille."

His eyes narrowed as he put some mashed potatoes on his plastic spork.

"I do not like Camille." He stated firmly.

"What? You don't think that a book worm and a drama nerd make a good couple?"

"Oh, you've got jokes now?" He asked in a feigned surprised tone.

"I've always had jokes, I'm just that kinda guy." I replied in a smug voice.

It all happened too quickly then.

Before I knew it, the mashed potatoes Logan had previously had on his spork were flying towards me at an inhuman speed which forced me to do two things simultaneously. First; let out a shriek that was very manly, and two; duck.

I remember watching Logan's face as I ducked. The whole incident was easy to remember since it all seemed to happen in slow motion which only added to the sense of dread I was feeling in my stomach. But back to Logan's face, his eyes got huge, like a deer caught in head lights, and his mouth made this almost perfect 'O' shape. Maybe it was all these things that had suddenly turned my 'duck' into a 'head straight for under the table, and just stay there' kinda thing.

Then I remember the sound of the mashed potatoes slapping the back of some beefy football player's neck and the way he turned around and poured his milk on the guy sitting directly behind him, and the confused expression on the guy's face before it morphed into anger and he yelled, "Food fight!" and the way in under fifteen seconds the whole lunch room went from eating peacefully to violently throwing food at one another.

Deciding not to dwell on the past too much since I was in the middle of a war zone, I began to crawl towards the double doors that were the exit of this… whatever this was.

Finally making it to the end, I shot out from under the table I was currently under and opened the door, stealthily slipping into the hall way. Standing up I couldn't help but think about Logan, sighing, I turned around and opened the door, deciding to go back for him.

Or at least I had been planning on doing that.

Up until I opened the door and hit somebody square in the face.

"Holy crap, I am so sorry!" I half yelled as I pulled the guy into the hallway, he had both of his hands over his face, which freaked me out since it made me think I really hurt him.

Moving his hands, he revealed a bloody nose and an angry glare, making me almost choke on my own spit.

Why?

Well, it wasn't because he was scary, I'll tell you that much. It was because it was James Diamond. That in it's self doesn't seem like that big of a deal, right?

Wrong.

Since, well, this was the guy I was crushing on.

Who also happened to be straight and dating Jo.

"I am-"

"Shut up." He bit out, cutting me off as he wiped some blood off his nose with the back of his hand.

He began to walk away as I began to panic. He couldn't just leave like this! This was the first time I had ever talked to him and I gave him a bloody nose along with a horrible first impression of me! This wasn't how it was supposed to happen! It was supposed to be that the first time we ever talked he'd fall for my amazing charm and charisma, then we'd go steady throughout high school and get married our second year in collage and then move into a two bedroom apartment together in a nice part of town where we'd paint most of the rooms green, then three years later we'd buy a two-story house in a nice suburban area with a big yard and a tire swing and then the following year we'd adopt a little brunette girl with green eyes and name her Briana and-Dammit, I'm rambling!

Looking around quickly I mentally kicked myself when I didn't see James anywhere in sight.

No! I'm going to die alone!

…Ah, your probably wondering a lot of things right.

Uh, let's back track, like, to what I'd been think about earlier before Logan so rudely interrupted my thinking. Anyway, so I had always know I was a little bi, but always just chose to ignore it since it was defined as 'wrong' by most of society, and I'd been doing an okay job with that up until James moved here.

Like I was saying earlier, I was just staring off in to space thinking about what I was going to do on the weekend when my teacher announced we had a new student, I looked up out of sheer boredom and found that I couldn't take my eyes off the newest edition to the class. He was just so brooding and… hot. He was emitting these 'I don't give a fuck' waves off of him and glaring off to the side like he'd rather eat his own feet over having to be there any longer and, yeah.

I could tell I wasn't the only one to think that, though. The girls were looking at him like he was a piece of meat in a fish tank full of hungry sharks, of course the fact that they all wanted him only made me want him that much more, which is probably how the rest of them felt too.

I also remember how they also almost immediately sat up straight and puffed out they're chests, the way the guys tried to glare holes into him, and the way my heart started to beat as if I'd just ran a marathon.

I knew right then and there, there was no way I'd be able to ignore the 'guy-liking' part of me. After the bell rang and everyone filed out I kinda just stayed there and stared at his empty chair. I wanted to be around him, talk to him, know him. Maybe not like a lover but at least like a friend, but my chances weren't looking too good now.

I cleared my throat just as some teachers ran by me and into the lunch room.

_+So, you still takin me home?_

I drummed my fingers as the text message went through.

_+Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I? Oh wait._

Frowning at Logan's snarky response I wrote:

_+Come onnnn, I wasn't the one who started it_

His reply came almost immediately.

_+Do not. You instigated it._

_+So what, I'm walking home?_

Seeing as how the dismissal bell was about to ring and I'd sent that last text to Logan over twenty minutes ago and I still no reply I came to the conclusion that I was, in fact, walking home.

As the bell rang I watched everyone file out of the class room and waited until they were all out before heading to the door my self. Making my way outside I noticed the dark grey storm clouds in the sky; man, I was gonna have to walk in that?

"If I'd known that it was gonna rain I would've taken the bus!"

Damn! Too late for that now, I already missed my bus taking my sweet time getting outside..

"So when you're not slamming doors into people's faces, you talk to yourself?" A familiar voice said behind me, making me jump outta my skin.

"I-I, uh, no? I mean, I was just.." Was my clever response.

"Would you want a ride home?" James said to me, offering me a smile that sent my heart a mile a minute.

"Yes." I said, almost chocking on the word.

"Hm. Too bad." He replied as he walking passed me. The smile gone as soon as it came.

Left standing there, I watched him walk way. I couldn't help but let my gaze travel south. Heheh. He was so cute.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what? Love it? Hate it? Should I continue?<strong>


End file.
